<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Stark by chokememrstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968627">Doctor Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark'>chokememrstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Prostate Examinations, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just came for a regular check up, but his new doctor proposes an additional examination that he agrees to hesitantly, not knowing that Doctor Stark is far more sinister than he expected or that this would go completely sideways very quick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished faves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the warnings! Peter is 15, if you have a problem with that, please do not read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter wasn't worried when he went to the doctor's office for his yearly check up. He knew Dr. Banner since the day he was born and he was always nice and friendly and made sure that his check ups were over soon. There was no reason why it should be different that day, so he told his aunt that he would go alone, figuring with fifteen he was more than capable of doing this by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The doctor will be ready in a few minutes," the receptionist told him, smiling brightly. "You can wait over there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded and took a seat in the empty waiting area, glad that he made an appointment after school. They would close soon so Peter was the last patient, which meant he didn't have to wait very long. He grabbed one of the magazines to pass the time, browsing through it and waiting for the familiar voice to call his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes passed before he finally heard it, only that he didn't recognize the voice at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter Parker?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up surprised, only for his eyes to widen. That… wasn't Dr. Banner. He stood up and put the magazine down, about to ask who the doctor was, when the receptionist spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Dr. Stark, I need a signature from you quickly," she said and put a sheet of paper on the counter. The man in front of Peter nodded and walked over to grab a pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on here? Where's Dr. Banner?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous, not only because he didn't know this doctor at all, but also because just looking at the man made him feel slightly weak in his knees?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Parker. All good, there's a reason for this. Just try not to look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was good advice, only that it was impossible for Peter to look away once their eyes met. Fuck, this man looked handsome. Peter really wasn't into older men, not at all, but holy shit did his head start to spin just from looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hello, sir," he stammered, his cheeks a soft shade of pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor just looked at him for a moment before he nodded and walked past him. "This way, Mr. Parker," he said, opening one of the doors and waiting for Peter to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed down his nervousness the best he could and stepped into the room, allowing the doctor to lead him to a chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Where's Dr. Banner?" he asked, both curious and nervous, without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's currently in Aruba," Dr. Stark says as he sits down in his chair across from Peter, turning to his laptop. He writes down a few things as he continues. "Honeymoon. He married last week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Peter was surprised by the news, but it explained the different doctor at least. "That's really nice, I had no idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Stark nods again and finishes reading over Peter's file, then finally turns back towards him. "I hope you don't mind that I'm here for your check up," he said, his voice a bit tougher than that of his colleague but god, did it make Peter's skin crawl in the best ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all, really!" Peter quickly said and shook his head. "It's just a regular check up, no big deal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, the check up isn't, but I'd like to make another examination. You can say no of course, but it would profit you to get it checked now while you're already here and we've got the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Of course, yeah," Peter nodded, squirming a bit in his seat. He didn't even ask what it was that the doctor wanted to do, after all it couldn't be so bad, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, then please get out of your shirt so we can start."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever the good boy that he was, Peter did as he was told and allowed the doctor to start examining him. It wasn't much different from the other times he went to check ups, only that he was taller and weighed more. And, well… that Dr. Stark eventually asked him to take off his boxers too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, take what off?" he asked confused, sure that he misunderstood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your boxers," Dr. Stark said a bit impatiently, walking up to a weird looking table. "Take them off and come over here, it won't take long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gulped hard, the pink of his cheeks turning darker. What kind of check up was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He never had to take off his underwear before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet… the way the doctor looked at him and with knowing how his hands had felt roaming his body, Peter kind of wanted to follow and see what would happen. Which was exactly what he did eventually before walking over to the doctor hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bend over this table for me, please," Dr. Stark said quietly, turning around to fetch a big bottle from the smaller table next to him. "I'm going to check your prostate, I need you to relax for that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's eyes widened at that and he actually took a step back, unconsciously covering himself. "M-My prostate?" he asked with a high pitched voice. "But why? Will you… will you put something inside me for that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Stark not once lost his calm, waiting for Peter to finish. "Yes, I have to insert something inside of you, my finger to be exact," he explained as he grabbed a pair of gloves and began putting them on. "It's important to check you thoroughly to make sure everything is alright. You are still young, but this check up is recommended for all boys between fifteen and eighteen and it's important. If anything is wrong it's better to find out now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn't like this, not at all, but he had said yes, hadn't he? And… it was just a check up. Dr. Stark was a doctor, not… not a pervert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will it hurt?" he asked quietly, clearly nervous. It's not like he ever had anyone put something in his ass, really. He had no idea what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will make sure to be as careful as possible. It might hurt a little, just tell me if it does and I will add more gel to make it easier. It will be cold though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more Peter gulped but he nodded shakily, eyeing the bottle. Gel… so, he would use lubricant? That didn't ease Peter's nervousness much, but if it wouldn't hurt it might not be too bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It won't take long, I just have to palpate your prostate to make sure everything is how it should be," Dr. Stark said, patting on the table in front of him. "It will be over before you know it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning all his courage, Peter stepped forward. He wanted to get this over with, honestly. And he didn't want to look like a coward. So, he did as he was told and bent over the table, which was designed so he could lay comfortably on it while still standing so the doctor could reach wherever he had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good," Dr. Stark said absentmindedly and Peter heard the squirting sound the bottle made when he pressed some gel out of it. "Spread your legs a bit, yes, just like that. Now, this will be cold, but I want you to try and relax. If you tense up it might hurt unnecessarily, so try to breathe calmly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took a deep, shaky breath and tried to relax the best he could. For a moment nothing happened and then he felt a hand on his ass, squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All good, relax, Peter," Dr. Stark said quietly as he spread his cheeks slightly. It was hard, very hard, but Peter tried to relax again. He even closed his eyes, focusing solely on his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he suddenly felt something cold and wet against his hole and let out a small gasp. He immediately bit his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet as the pressure increased. It didn't feel very comfortable but Peter told himself that it was okay, that of course it would feel uncomfortable because Dr. Stark's fingers were rather thick and he had never had anything inside of him like this. It only helped a little, sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just breathe, I will make this as easy as possible for you, so I won't push right in just yet," the doctor said, continuing to rub over Peter's hole slowly, pressing from time to time, then almost massaging him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was impossible for Peter to stay completely quiet, several small gasps escaping his lips as he was worked on. Every time he could feel the doctor push some of the gel </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him he had to fight a shudder, the cold feeling not only on the outside but also on the inside this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now," Dr. Stark suddenly said, stopping again with one finger pressed against Peter's hole. The boy held his breath. "It will be easy now, but I have to go a bit deep, so just keep breathing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing, yes. He had to focus on breathing. Not on the fact that what Dr. Stark did start to feel good eventually, or that he could feel something warm pool in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, sir," he managed to say shakily, holding onto the table with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter expected the doctor to continue preparing him for at least a moment before pushing in, but suddenly he felt his hole being stretched, the man's finger slowly pushing into him, and fuck, he couldn't stay quiet. Peter let out a groan, biting down so hard on his lip that it actually hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, Peter," Dr. Stark reminded him, resting his free hand on Peter's lower back. He had pushed one digit of his finger in and stilled, giving the boy time to adjust. "The worst is over. Now it's only a little bit I have to push in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's breath went heavy, almost frantic, but he nodded and closed his eyes again, trying to relax. It was impossible to do, really. The pressure and stretch were both uncomfortable and weirdly arousing at the same time, making this a very awkward situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm okay," he finally gasped, taking a deep breath. "Keep going, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Stark nodded, but kept his hand on Peter's back as he resumed to push in. It wasn't as slick as before anymore after he pushed in half his finger, so he pulled back out a little to make it easier when he continued. At this point, Peter clung to the desk, gritting his teeth and desperately trying not to moan out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, without a warning, it suddenly hit him. The boy let out a shuddered moan when Dr. Stark's finger pressed against his prostate, completely losing control over his body as he came hard, gasping and trying to keep holding on to the table to no avail. His fingers slid off the edge and he accidentally knocked something off of the side, but he didn't notice any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Peter did notice when he began coming down from his orgasm, however, was that Dr. Stark had not removed his finger, that he had barely moved at all actually. It took him a minute or two to regain his breath and when he finally did he had no idea what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't - I didn't mean to —" He stammered, heart hammering in his chest and his whole body burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My, my," the doctor finally said, almost amused. "What a lovely show. I wonder if we can repeat that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter froze in place, even his breathing stopped. Did he… just hear what he thought he heard? No, this couldn't be. He must be imagining things, there was no way his doctor would —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thought was cut off when Dr. Stark pushed his finger into him again, rubbing his prostate purposefully. It sent Peter back into moaning right away, his legs going almost limp under the touch and breathing heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-Sir!" Peter whimpered, trying to somehow look over his shoulder. He managed to get a glimpse of the man's face, enough to make him realize he enjoyed this greatly. "P-Please stop, sir! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Peter," Dr. Stark purred, an almost dark sound that sent shivers down the boy's spine. "We are not done yet, I'm afraid. Just relax, I need to examine you thoroughly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that he did, only that it wasn't about examining Peter anymore, it was solely about his own enjoyment. Peter's moans soon became louder again, more frantic even, and Dr. Stark didn't even pretend to do his job anymore. He thrusted his finger in and out faster, hitting Peter's prostate with his perfect aim and leaving the boy not even a second to properly breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the doctor pulled almost all the way out, Peter was about to sigh in relief, only to be pushed over the edge a second time when he slammed two fingers all the way in. This time, Peter came with a shout and his body jerked, slipping off the side of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was so humiliating, Peter couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up when he begged again. "Please stop, sir, please!" It was too much and Dr. Stark just kept going, again and again until the boy actually started sobbing against his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're such a sensitive boy," Dr. Stark grunted, his own breath shallow and his voice incredibly low. Not even the slick noises his fingers made could distract Peter from that. "How long can you last, I wonder? You are very healthy, I'm sure you've got more in you than that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter whimpered helplessly and shook his head, just wanting the man to stop and let him go. Suddenly he was pulled back onto the table with one strong hand and only seconds later the doctor pushed something into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bite onto this," he ordered, pushing Peter's jaw up to close his mouth. "You're lucky we are alone by now, but if you keep screaming you will get us into trouble."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter let out a sob, biting down on what felt like wood. Tongue depressors… Dr. Stark had pushed those into his mouth so he would be quiet, he didn't plan to stop. The realization hit Peter hard, but it was far from the last surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dr. Stark pulled his fingers out and the relief of losing the stretch was enough to push the tears out of his eyes. It only lasted a few seconds, however, then it became clear why the doctor wanted Peter to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp pain when something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger slammed into him and Peter's instinctual reaction was to get away from it by grabbing the table again. He cried out in pain, the depressors slipping out of his mouth, only to be replaced with two slick fingers that pushed deep enough for Peter to gag around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" Dr. Stark growled, leaning over Peter's exhausted body as he slammed into him all the way. The boy moaned around his fingers, trembling and sobbing all at once. "Fuck, you're so damn tight. You think I can fuck you till you cum again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter could only whimper, unable to get away and impaled on Dr. Stark's cock. He couldn't scream, couldn't flee, could barely breathe with the man's fingers so deep in his mouth. And then Dr. Stark began moving and the world started to fade in and out of focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a harsh, almost brutal pace the man set from the very beginning, clearly aimed to abuse Peter's prostate and to make him scream. And it worked perfectly. The only thing muffling Peter's screams were Dr. Stark's fingers and they still barely managed to do it, it was just too intense and too much for the boy to stay quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, you're taking my cock so well," Dr. Stark groaned, snapping his hips harshly and shaking Peter's whole body beneath him. "So perfect to fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter choked so hard by now that Dr. Stark pulled his fingers out of his mouth to let him breathe, but Peter was such a mess, he could only gasp and keep moaning. He tried to speak, he really did, but his mind was gone and all he managed was incoherent babbling, drool dripping down his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cum for me, Peter," Dr. Stark growled and grabbed the boy's chin roughly, still fucking his abused hole mercilessly. "Cum and clench around my cock, I can feel that you love being fucked like this. You're a born slut, aren't you? I could fuck you all day and you would still take more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-Sir, please!" Peter cried out, not even knowing what he begged for anymore. Because Dr. Stark was right. Oh, it had hurt so much and it still hurt, but the pleasure the man created when he fucked him was so much, it made his head spin and his vision blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Stark growled again, slamming hard into Peter once more and then again, and again. The boy tensed up midway through it, fingers pressed hard against the wooden table and then he came, even harder than the two times before and the man let out a snarl, hips stuttering and then he came too, spilling deep into Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, sir!" the boy whimpered, so fucked out and messed up he couldn't even hear his own words. "So much, so much…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Dr. Stark kept fucking both himself and Peter through their orgasms was no less intense than before, even though it was slower and less brutal. Peter was in a state of blissful pleasure and aching pain, for reasons he couldn't understand craving both just the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Such a good boy," Dr. Stark purred, running his hands over Peter's back and sides. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-No, sir," Peter whimpered. He let out another sob when the man finally pulled out, his hole still clenching around nothing, making him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to get dressed again, Peter," Dr. Stark said, sounding much like he was back to business while tucking his cock back into his pants. "And tomorrow, I want you to come back for a second check up. Same time and make sure you will have more time than today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, sir," the boy whined, still not able to even move. He heard the door open and close and let out another whine, but Dr. Stark was gone. And Peter knew he would come back the next day, he couldn't do anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was just a slut and it took Dr. Stark for him to realize it. In this moment, he didn't even care if it was true or not. If this was what sluts got, Peter was okay with being one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>